english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (652 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (623 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (623 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (544 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (485 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (484 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (482 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (473 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (470 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (468 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (456 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (447 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (420 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kevin Michael Richardson (416 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (404 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (393 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (379 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (379 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (376 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (371 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (370 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (369 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (367 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (358 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (356 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (347 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (345 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (339 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (338 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (337 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (316 VA titles) (British) #Kate Higgins (307 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (302 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (302 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (302 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (300 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (296 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (292 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (291 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (281 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (275 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (275 VA titles) (Canadian) #Troy Baker (270 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (269 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (266 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (264 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (263 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (258 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (257 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (257 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (257 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (255 VA titles) (Canadian) #Matthew Mercer (247 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (244 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (244 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (243 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (240 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (240 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (237 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (235 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (235 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (233 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (233 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (232 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (231 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (231 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (226 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (224 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (220 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (216 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (215 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (215 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (215 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (212 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (211 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (211 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (210 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (210 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (210 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (210 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (210 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (209 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (208 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (207 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (206 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (204 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (203 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (203 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (202 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (201 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (200 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (200 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (200 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (196 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (191 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (184 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (181 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Bevins (179 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (179 VA titles) (American) #Bob Papenbrook (177 VA titles) (American) † Category:English Voice Over Wikia